


Blooming Adolesence

by Moon_Queen_Serenity666



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Queen_Serenity666/pseuds/Moon_Queen_Serenity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji and Toji explore their sexualities</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blooming Adolesence

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I remember seeing his name as Toji so thats what I used. Also, this is my very first fic, so please be easy on the criticism if you have any! And This is probably the only fic I will write with this pairing because I am a hard core KawoShin shipper.

“Hey Shinji!” shouted Toji.  
“Yeah?” replied Shinji  
“Are you free after school today? I was trying to get you, Kensuke, and me all together before the holiday, but Kensuke has family business to attend to after school today. Would you like to at least come over and stay for dinner?”  
“Toji, you can’t cook worth crap. You’re basically asking me to come over and make dinner for you.” Shinji exclaimed.  
“Does this mean you’re going to come over Shinji?”  
“Since I got my homework done early unlike some people I live with *cough* Auska *cough*, I guess I could go over. Let me just call Misato really quickly.”  
“Sweet. I’ll meet you by the gates after school so we can walk together”

Last school bell sounds ending the day and end of class clean up, Toji is leaning on a wall next to the gate waiting for Shinji to arrive so they can walk to Toji’s place.

Approximately 10 minutes later, Shinji comes running out apologizing profusely because he misplaced his bento box.

“Sorry Toji, did you wait long?” Shinji questioned while panting.  
“I waited about 10 minutes, what took you so long?”  
“I had to go back and grab this” He lifts his bento box up while continuously panting trying to catch his breath.

“Since you had to make me wait, you’ll just have to make it up to me.” He said jokingly.

“Okay. That’s not such a big deal for me.” He said while shrugging.

Toji looked shocked before apologetically saying, “Only if you want to, and I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to.”

Shinji followed up with “What should I cook for dinner tonight? Does coconut curry and miso soup sound good?”  
“Anything with curry sounds good to me!” Toji exclaimed.

About 20 minutes later Toji and Shinji are half way to Toji’s house and have already picked up all the ingredients needed for their dinner tonight.

“Toji?” Shinji questioned.

“Yeah?” he replied.

“Do you remember how we met? How you punched me after the first angel attack on Tokyo-3?

“Yeah I remember. I already said I was sorry for that, didn’t I?” he said a slight quiver in his voice.

“That isn’t what I wanted to talk to you about Toji. I wanted to ask how your sister Sakura is doing. I feel responsible for putting her in the hospital even though I was thrown into the Eva with out any real training.” Shinji said apologetically.

“Shinji, I was just being really dumb and mad. I am just happy she isn’t dead. It could be worse, she could have no chance at life at all, but we got her to the hospital just in time.” 

“There probably was a better way for me to express my feelings, but honestly I really needed to punch something or some one and when I found out you were Unit 01’s pilot I thought everything would be settled if I released my anger and feelings on to you. I am very sorry about that and I am grateful that you are my friend.” Toji said with a smug smile.

“Toji, you are such a sap. But I am also glad that you are my friend. If there is anything that I or NERV can do to help your sister, please let me know.” Shinji said beaming.

“Thanks, I really do appreciate it.” 

They both look at each other longingly and when Shinji smiles Toji immediately blushes and interjects the following “Well here we are, home sweet home!”

Insensitively Shinji immediately said “How worn down. I know how you are such old fashioned in your ways but this place is a pigsty.”

“I’m sorry Shinji, but I’m not like you and my father and grandpa are always at work to pay Sakura’s bills so they don’t really have time to clean up either.”

“I’m honestly sorry I blurted that out with out thinking, now, can you show me the pots and pans so I can start our dinner?” Shinji said apologetically.

Toji then shows Shinji where everything is and Shinji starts cooking. About 30 minutes later Shinji is done cooking and they settle down to eat.

After eating Toji helps Shinji with the dishes before they go to Toji’s room to play videogames and chat. About an hour in Shinji decides to start asking Toji some questions.

“Toji” Shinji asks, “Have you ever had sex?”

Toji recently took a sip of a can of green tea when he heard this and almost choked as a result.

“I honestly haven’t.” replied Toji. “I may talk of big game but I am very inexperienced.”

“I also have heard many teen boys in other countries mess around with each other and explore them selves and their bodies at this age. I have even heard some guys from other schools in Japan do it as well.”

Toji starts to blush as Shinji said this, because he too has heard rumors of boys having sex and messing around with each other.

While lying through his teeth he replies, “No Shinji, I haven’t heard of that, what makes you bring it up?”

Shinji replies to his question by saying “I’m just curious about that side of human nature, and I mainly ask you because I am not really close to Kensuke that much, as opposed to you. We hang out all the time and have gotten to know each other a lot so I felt comfortable enough asking you. Sorry if I creep you out.”

Toji takes a deep breath, pauses the video game and says, “You are not a creep Shinji. I actually have heard of boys doing that. But I never really thought about it so strongly or even imagine me doing it with my friends.”

Shinji whispers in Toji’s ear “Well do you want to try it out with me?”

Toji is taken aback when he hears this, but when he turns around all he sees is Shinji’s face puckered up for a kiss.

Toji leans in, and puts his lips against Shinji’s. He notices Shinji’s lips are soft and smooth as opposed to his.

After Toji makes the first move, Shinji decides to take the lead for a short while. Shinji slowly inserts his soft, wet tongue into Toji’s mouth. Toji instantly thinks “Oh god this is intense” as Shinji moves his tongue more into Toji’s mouth and they both start moving their tongues around and playing with them.

Suddenly Shinji stops and realizes there is something poking into him. He stops French kissing Toji for a moment and looks down at Toji’s pants.

Shinji then asks Toji, “That looks painful, do you want to take it out as we continue?

Toji still in a dazed like state stares down and retorts with, “I should be asking you the same thing.”

The both experiment by rubbing each other’s hard ons through their pants before unzipping each other’s pants.

They each strip of their under wear and pants.

Shinji then exclaims, “Wow yours is huge!”

Toji then blushes, and forcefully starts to make out with Shinji.

Both of their cocks are rock hard and throbbing when Shinji interjects, “Can I feel it Toji?”

Toji nods silently and gently gasps as he feels Shinji’s hands on his dick.

Shinji begins to slowly move up and down and says “Dang, your cock is so huge and thick, I don’t know how you live with it.”

Shinji then glances up at Toji’s blushing face when he then says, “Hold on, I want to try something.”

Shinji immediately puts Toji’s 8 inches long, 7 inches thick tan cock in his mouth.

Shinji moans with pleasure as he realizes how salty and good this dick is in his mouth.

Toji silently gasps as he feels Shinji’s wet mouth around his throbbing cock. Barely five minutes in Toji exclaims, “ I’m cumming!” while shoving his whole cock down Shinji’s throat to where he almost chokes him.

Shinji swallows his load and says, puzzled, “That actually didn’t taste that bad.”

Toji looks down at Shinji’s 7-inch schlong and notices it oozing with pre cum. Toji then looks up at Shinji while he goes down on Shinji’s dick.

Luckily Shinji can last longer, and about 10 minutes in, Shinji notices Toji is rock hard again.

“I think we should try 69-ing.” Shinji suggested.

The move on to the bed with Shinji on top and Toji on the bottom, where they are both sucking each other off until Toji gets an idea. 

Toji warns Shinji he is going to try something, and then immediately starts licking Shinji’s butthole.

Shinji moans out with pleasure as Toji keeps licking around Shinji’s asshole and then starts to experiment even more by sticking his tongue in his butthole.

Shinji moans even louder but Toji stops this by thrusting his throbbing cock in to Shinji’s mouth.

Toji then wets his index finger with saliva and slowly inserts it into Shinji’s ass. Shinji tries to moan but it is muffled by Toji’s rock hard dick in his mouth.

Toji moves onto two fingers, and then three. When he has done three, he immediately speaks up and asks Shinji, “Hey, is it okay if I grab this lube I have for when I jerk off? Is it also okay if I fuck you with my dick?”

Shinji blushed a very intense red as he nodded and went up to Toji for a kiss.

Shinji then laid on his back while Toji was lubing him up with his fingers.

Toji apologized and said unfortunately he didn’t have any condoms and he was going to have to go in with out one. Shinji just nodded as he mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen.

Toji rubs lube on his throbbing, aching cock and asks Shinji one last time if he was okay with this. Shinji just nodded.

Toji puts his cock up against Shinji’s tight little hole. He then presses in getting the head of his cock into his hole.

Shinji was taken aback by this feeling at first but whenever Toji asked if he needed to pull out Shinji always replied with a “No, I’m fine, I want to do this.”

Slowly but surely, Toji got his entire thick 8-inch member into Shinji’s tight little boy hole. He let it stay there in one position for Shinji to adjust before he started moving. 

As Toji started moving, Shinji would let out a moan every time the base of Toji’s dick hit his ass. Shinji also felt Toji’s dick rub up against his prostate inside his tight little hole.  
Toji then finally spoke in a semi-hoarse voice, “Damn, your ass is so tight, it feels great.”

Shinji replied, “ You’re going to make me cum soon with all this pounding.”

Toji kept moving his hips vigorously to where his balls started slapping against Shinji to which Shinji moaned louder and longer.

Shinji leaned up to Toji for a kiss and while doing so, Shinji moaned half in his mouth and half out “I’m cumming!!!!”

Shinji shot a giant load of cum onto his chest, and soon after Toji asked, “Can I cum inside?” To which Shinji responded with a vicious nod.

Toji exclaimed, “I’m cumming!!!!” while he shot his load far into Shinji.

He then pulled out panting, saying, “That was great.”

They then made out while laying together in the after glow for a couple of minutes.

Shinji then suggested, “Toji, we should go take a bath and get cleaned up.”

While they were bathing and cleaning them selves up, they were both dead silent and bright red the whole time.

As Shinji got dressed he noticed the time and called Misato to pick him up.

As Shinji was leaving, Toji spoke to him about what went on tonight.

“Shinji, I had a great time tonight, both before what happened and during that thing we did.’ He blushed a bright red.

Shinji replied, “ I had fun too, but we can’t tell any one. This needs to be our little secret.”

Toji replied while laughing, “Of course. Well, I will see you tomorrow!”

Toji waved as Misato and Shinji drove off. Shinji turned around and waved back at him.  
As both laid down to go to bed that night, they both thought about that evening and what it would do to their friendship.


End file.
